


What You Should Have Been

by GauntletKnight



Series: What We Could Have Been [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (like mostly politics), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety, Biphobia, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Tags May Change, bi Mondo, carpentry shenanigans, gay Ishimaru, ishimondo - Freeform, vote ishimaru 2k23, warnings will be given before all nsfw chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru's dream, as long as he remembers, was to become Prime Minister, wipe away his family debt, and bring honor back to his family name.  Easier said than done.  But first he needs to be elected to the House.  This is how that future might have played out.(Sequel to What We Could Have Been)





	1. Benefactor

 

 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was having a decently good day.  The paperwork he’d filed for an office spat two women got into last week had just been returned, and he was currently working on the details for the fall dinner.

 

After the success the fall dinner had been his first year, he’d been almost unanimously voted to run the ones for the following two years.  Finding a venue had turned out to be difficult this year but he was confident about the latest place he’d e-mailed.  They’d been friendly over the phone, and it wasn’t like he was planning a sweet 16 or anything extravagant.

 

He hummed as he browsed potential caterers, wondering if it would be odd to request local, seasonal food in place of conventionality, when his train of thought was derailed by his phone ringing at his desk.  He answered it, but as soon as the line clicked through, the door to his office opened. 

 

Yuko hung up the phone in her hands with a grin before striding into his office.

 

Taka raised an eyebrow.  “You do realize you can just come in; you don’t have to call me every time, right?”

 

Yuko chuckled and raised her head in mock-superiority.  “Yeah, but it is my duty as your secretary to make sure no one disturbs you, including me!” 

 

Her smile turned cheeky, “Plus I know it bugs you.”

 

When his old secretary retired, Taka’s boss had proposed putting out an ad to hire a new one.  Yuko Harukawa had been there before he’d even finished the sentence, thrusting her application in his face. 

 

She and Taka had become friends years ago when Taka was first starting at the company.  In an argument that made a shocking amount of sense, she’d told their boss that she was just one of several accountants in their employment and wouldn’t be missed, that interviews and new employment could be expensive processes, and that she already knew all of Taka’s little idiosyncrasies.  Taka, himself, had argued that he had no such quirks, but she’d simply pointed to his meticulously-taken meeting notes that were organized by subject… alphabetically.

 

They’d all agreed she’d get the job after that.

 

He leveled her with a look at the comment, but it didn’t appear to faze her.  She just blinked and turned her head to the side, nodding to the phone.  “Boss called down,” she told him.  “Said he wanted to talk to you in his office as soon as was convenient.  He sounded…kinda weird.”

 

Taka’s brow furrowed in confusion.  “What kind of ‘weird’?”

 

Yuko cocked a hip out.  “I’m not sure…he just sounded odd.  Like that one time there was a bird in his office.  Nervous, I guess.”

 

* * *

 

 

Taka knocked firmly on his boss’ door.  The thought that he might be in trouble for something didn’t even cross his mind as it would for anyone else.  He was reminded of all the times he’d have lunch meetings with Headmaster Kirigiri from high school.  He wondered vaguely if he should visit the man.  He usually had excellent green tea…

 

A crisp voice called from behind the door, “Come in.” 

 

Taka frowned.  That wasn’t the voice of his boss.  The voice was eerily familiar, but he couldn’t quite place where he knew it from.  As it turned out, he didn’t have to think too much about it as he opened the door to be greeted by a person he hadn’t seen in years despite seeing his name everywhere.

 

Byakuya Togami had not changed much in the five years since Taka had seen him.  His face was still sharp and angular and he was still dressed smartly in a suit with streamlined glasses.  He had cut his hair at some point, and the platinum-blond locks had been slicked back into a business style not-unlike Taka’s own. 

 

Togami was sitting in his boss’ chair, a cup of tea carefully balanced in his delicate fingers.  He did not smile as Ishimaru entered the office, but his eyes softened by a fraction upon recognizing him.

 

“T-Togami-kun? What are you doing here?”

 

It wasn’t that Taka didn’t want to see his old classmate but…he and Togami had never really gotten along.  Their views had clashed too much to form any real friendship, and it didn’t help that the Togami corporation held a significant amount of the Ishimaru family debt…They’d always been civil to each other, but that was the extent of their relationship.

 

Why he was here now, had gone through the trouble of tracking Ishimaru down and showing up at his work unannounced, was anyone’s guess.  He’d stopped trying to understand the logic behind Togami’s actions in high school.

 

Togami raised an eyebrow as he set the teacup down in its saucer.  “No hello?  It’s been a while Ishimaru-kun but I doubt your incessant manners degraded so low in five years.”

 

Taka flushed, “Ah, my apologies.  Hello Togami-kun.”  He bowed in greeting and Togami nodded as a response.

 

"Hello to you too.”  He steepled his fingers together and looked up at Taka over the tops of his glasses.  “We both hate small-talk so I’ll cut to the point.  _Why aren’t you running in the upcoming election?_ ”

 

Taka blinked.  The room fell into silence as Togami waited for an answer and Taka’s brain tried to process the question.  “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I believe you heard me,” Togami leant back in the nice leather chair, and for the first time since entering, Taka wondered where his boss was.  “It was your dream, was it not? Then please elaborate for me why, now that you are eligible, your name isn’t in the running.”

 

“I…I didn’t finish university so I didn’t think-“

 

"Well clearly you didn’t think.  You didn’t have to go to university at all anyway.  You’re a Hope’s Peak Graduate.  Next.”  


Taka’s mouth tightened in the corners.  “You already know of my relationship with Mondo and-“

  
  
“The world is changing, there are plenty of gay politicians.  One is bound to become prime minister one day.  Already happened in some countries.  Not a good-enough excuse.  Next.”

 

"Well, campaigns are exp-“

 

“I’m willing to be your benefactor.  Next.”

 

That made Taka pause.  “Are you…?”

 

“Yes, I’m serious.”  His voice didn’t waver; he didn’t even blink.  Taka’s eyes widened in understanding of just what his former classmate was suggesting.

 

“But…why?”

 

Togami hummed and drummed his fingers against his thigh, seemingly trying to decide on an answer.  “It would be… _beneficial_ to me to have someone like you in that position.”  


Taka immediately bristled, every nerve alight in his body at the reason Togami offered him.  “Then thank you, but no.  I have to decline.”  Taka bowed again and turned quickly to leave.

 

Togami frowned and stood quickly.  “I did not mean it in that way.”

 

"I appreciate your offer Togami-kun, but I am _not_ my grandfather.”  His words came out acidic, tasting sour on his tongue.  “I will not take side deals or the easy way.  I will not take hand-outs.  I refuse.  If I cannot clear my family’s name in this way, I will find another. I guarantee-“  


"If you’d stop talking for five seconds instead of rambling on like a proud idiot, I could explain to you what I meant,” Togami interrupted him again. 

 

Taka’s mouth set into a firm line and he turned on his heel to find that Togami had closed the distance between the two of them and was standing right behind him.  Togami drew himself up to his full height, taller than Taka himself, but Taka wasn’t about to be intimidated into something like this.  But something in Togami’s face told him he wasn’t going to have to defend his position.

 

“I said it would be beneficial to _me_.  Not to the company.”

 

“I don’t see how that makes a difference.”

 

“ _Because_ ,” Togami’s voice raised in volume and frustration.  Where others would have flinched, Taka remained firm and steady.  Togami gritted his teeth like he was about to say something unsavory, and perhaps what came out of his mouth next was, to him.  “ _I_ think you’d be good for this country.”

           

Nothing could have shocked Taka more.

 

For the first time, Togami averted his eyes and walked around Taka to reach for the doorknob.  “The offer of my help stands.  No strings attached; I assure you.  Think it over.”  Togami opened the door.  “And tell your boss to grow a spine and get some decent tea. You seem to manage with both of those things fine enough.”  


With that, Togami exited the office, closing the door quietly behind him and leaving Taka with a lot to think about.

 

 


	2. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the response to Chapter 1! I wasn't really expecting a lot of people to follow the series, and I'm so glad so many of you stuck with me! So thank you again! WWCHB will have 3 main installments, this being the second.
> 
> I hope you all continue to read!

 

 

Taka was distracted his entire ride home, Togami’s words running through his head.  Sure, he’d always _thought_ he could still become prime minister or even get a seat in the house, but it was more like a far-flung hope than an actual possibility.

 

But now…

 

Could he use Togami’s influence or would that be going against everything he stood for? 

 

Maybe he could ask Yukiko-sama.  After he’d gotten her number several years ago, right after her election as an openly-gay representative, he’d called her up and scheduled a meeting.  She had been as gracious and wonderful as he’d expected her to be, and they’d managed to keep in touch over the past 2 years.  She was a frank woman…maybe she’d have a better perspective on this.

 

His body worked on auto-pilot as he chained his bike to the rack in front of the apartment building he and his boyfriend had lived in for the past couple of years.  He nodded in greeting to Saito-san and her cat who lived across the hall, but wasn’t really paying attention to what she was saying.  Even as he opened the door to his own apartment, he didn’t register the loud singing, patter of paws, or the smell of chestnuts permeating the air.

 

A small white furry missile launched itself at his legs and he absentmindedly reached down to pat their dog, Charlie, behind the ears.  He drifted into the apartment in a daze, Charlie padding softly behind him.

 

He fell more than sat down on the couch, scarlet eyes trying to burn a hole in the, admittedly already-damaged, coffee table.  His eyes stung and somewhere in the back of his head he could hear ringing. 

 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but eventually a hand grabbed his shoulder.  He jumped, startled out of his reverie and whipped around.

 

“Hey, hey! Woah, it’s me.”  Taka’s mind caught up with him and a very concerned-looking Mondo came into view.  His boyfriend was a bit sweaty from both work and making dinner.  His brows arched downward and his eyes scanned every inch of Taka’s face looking for a hint as to what was upsetting his boyfriend so much.

 

“Ah…Hello Mondo.”  Taka swallowed thickly, extending a hand to Charlie who snuggled up to his calf, her own eyes looking up at him with some measure of understanding.

 

“What’s going on?”  It was a question but the way Mondo asked it, it sounded more like a statement.

 

“I ah…”  Ishimaru’s eyes shifted.

 

“D’y need me to beat up someone?”  Mondo inclined his head, smirking.

 

“Absolutely not!  I wish you’d stop using violence as a solution even as a joke!”

 

Mondo chuckled and ran a hand through Taka’s hair, working out some of the product Taka used to keep it presentable.  Taka’s shoulders eased slightly.  He didn’t ask again what the issue was, just waited.  Eventually-

 

“Togami-kun came by my office today.”

 

Mondo’s face contorted like he had just eaten something sour.  He and Togami had gotten along even _less_ than Togami had with Ishimaru.  He was a determined guy, Mondo had to give him that, but with all the shit Togami had pulled over their years at Hope’s Peak…Mondo had been all too pleased when the betting pool their class had going over his and Taka’s relationship had ended with the Ultimate Affluent Progeny as the ultimate loser.

 

“Yeah?”  Mondo made sure to keep his tone steady.  “What’d he want?”

 

Taka paused, his gaze becoming distant again.  “He wanted to fund my campaign for the House.”

 

Mondo blinked a couple of times, not fully understanding what had just come out of Taka’s mouth.  “He…wanted to what now?”

 

Taka turned to look at Mondo, sincerity and confusion reflected back at him.  “He wants me to run.  And he’ll provide the money for me to do it.”

 

Mondo’s eyes widened in understanding before narrowing to slits.  “What does he want,” his voice acidic.  Togami didn’t do anything out of the goodness of his heart.  It just wasn’t who he was, but using Taka’s dream, something everyone who knew the man knew, to his own advantage was low, even for a blue blood like Togami.

 

Taka just shook his head.  “Nothing…”

 

Mondo clicked his tongue derisively and turned away.  “I don’t believe it.”

 

“I didn’t either,” Taka admitted, looking down at his hands.  “But he seemed genuine about it…”

 

“Baby, don’t take this the wrong way, but you aren’t exactly…”  Mondo frowned, trying to find the right word for what he was trying to say.  There was no nice way to say that Taka was more gullible than he’d like to believe.  It wasn’t his fault, just that he tended to believe that everyone was capable of good if they tried.  It was why he and Mondo had become friends in the first place.  He eventually sighed.  “I don’t want you to get taken advantage of.  Togami’s an ass, we both know it.”

 

Instead of chastising him, Taka just nodded.  “I know but…”  He didn’t finish the sentence, and silence overtook the two of them.

 

“Mondo,” Taka murmured, looking up, an emotion Mondo knew all too well in his eyes.  “Will you support me if I do this?”

 

Mondo looked away.  “I dunno why you’re askin’ me…but if you think you sh-“

 

“I don’t think you understand what I’m asking.”  Taka cut him off, eyes hard.  His jaw tightened, making the muscles in his neck stand out in relief against his porcelain skin.  “If I do this, the press will come after me…after _both_ of us.  Anyone I’ve ever talked to, met, or even mentioned will be under scrutiny for their relationship to me.  They’re going to dig into my past, my life…and by association… _you_.” 

 

He turned, eyes distant and in pain, but spoke levelly.  “I remember my grandfather’s scandal.  They’re not kind, Mondo.  And I…” He faltered, turning back to Mondo, “Mondo I can’t ask you to do that.  I’ll find another way.”

 

Mondo’s eyes squinted and the next couple of words out of his mouth were a shock to Taka.  “You’re gonna chicken out _now_?”  It sounded like a challenge.

 

Taka opened his mouth to respond, but Mondo cut him off, his voice rising.  “What the _fuck_?  You think I’m going to let you give up your dream, the one you’ve had as long as I’ve known you, just because a few pissy politicians might get upset?!”

 

“Mondo it’s more than that.”

 

“Pfft.  Never cared about authority anyway, they haven’t affected my decisions yet, th-“

 

“Mondo this isn’t just politicians,” Taka snapped, standing.  He didn’t come up to Mondo’s eye level, but it was enough to make Mondo take a step back and pause.  “The whole country will know about this election, and anything the press finds will be liable to exposure…”  Mondo raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘yeah, and?’ 

 

Taka bowed his head.  “Mondo…they’re going to bring up Daiya.”

 

Mondo swallowed thickly and looked down at the rug.  “I know.”

 

“And that isn’t even starting on our relationship…”

 

“…I know.”

 

Mondo looked up, and they locked eyes.  “I know,” he repeated, more firmly this time.

 

Taka’s eyes widened, hearing the underlying message in Mondo’s words.  “Are you sure?”

 

Mondo took a deep breath before he came to a decision.  His face split into a lopsided grin.  “Let’s do this, Baby.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F O R E S H A D O W I N G


	3. Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the inconsistent and late updates! Life kinda got in the way ><  
> But I'm back with a new chapter!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

Togami took the news with the firm business-approach he had demonstrated when he had proposed the idea to Ishimaru.  “Excellent,” he said, no note of noticeable positivity in his voice.  “You’re in contact with Representative Yukiko, correct?”

 

“Ah, yes.  But I haven’t called her yet.”  Taka tapped the tip of his pen against his desk, a nervous habit he’d developed in middle school and had yet to be rid of.

 

“No need.  I’ve already talked to her myself.  I went by her office yesterday after leaving you.  I told her you’d be running.  By her reaction, she was very enthused herself.  I’d expect a call from her sometime in the next day.”

 

“Wh-what?”  Ishimaru stuttered, “But I only just told you now I was running.”

 

            “I know.”  Taka could almost hear the smirk in Togami’s voice.  “But you’ve always been a stubborn person.  You weren’t going to let an opportunity like this slip away.”

 

Taka was going to argue, but found he couldn’t come up with a good counterpoint to what was, essentially, the truth.

 

            Togami continued, taking the other man’s silence as agreement.  “Now I’m sure you know this, but you’ve got a decent amount of paperwork to fill out before you can be put on the ballot, and because you’re starting late, we’ve got a lot of campaigning to catch up on.  Please hire someone competent to be your campaign manager.  I’m not going to fund someone just because you ‘believe in them’ or something.  
  
            “I’ll be in contact in the next couple of days once you’ve done all of that and we can discuss strategies and how much you’ll be needing from me.  Good day Ishimaru.”

 

The moment that Togami hung up on him, not even waiting for a reply, the phone at Yuko’s desk started ringing.

 

“Zetsubo finances, HR department!”  There was a bit of silence where whoever was on the other end spoke, before Yuko popped her head in the doorway.  Her eyes were large and her voice came out in a panicked hush.  “Taka, what did you _do_?!”

 

“What do you mean?”  Ishimaru’s eyes shifted to the phone clutched in her hand, taken aback.  “I haven’t done anything!”

 

She spluttered.  “I’ve got _Representative Yukiko on the phone_.  Asking for you _by name_.”  Her voice cracked at the end.  


Taka’s face relaxed.  “Ah, I was expecting a call from her.  Please put her through.”

 

He turned back to his computer, but Yuko didn’t move.  He looked back up, giving her a questioning look.  “Was there something else you needed?”

 

“You.  Know.  Representative.  _Yukiko_?!”  She was practically screeching now.

 

Taka winced at the volume.  “Yes?  Please let me talk to her.”

 

Yuko’s mouth opened and closed several times before she huffed and pointed at Taka.  “Alright!  But we are _not_ done talking about how you know the most elegant and intelligent woman I’ve ever seen!”

 

“…Yuko…you do know you have the phone in your hand, right?”

 

Her eyes snapped to the phone clutched in her fingers and she yelped, nearly dropping the phone before running back to her desk and sending the call into his office.

 

When he picked up the phone, Representative Yukiko was laughing on the other line.

 

“Ah, I apologize Yukiko-sama.”

 

The woman’s laughs petered off into chuckles.  “Heh...please don’t apologize Ishimaru-kun.  It’s flattering to know your secretary thinks so highly of me.”

 

“Yes, well…”

 

“I heard you’re running for a seat in the House.”  Her voice had shifted to something more serious…almost like a warning. 

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

 

Taka opened his mouth to reply that yes, he had thought about it and talked it out with Mondo, but she cut him off.

 

“It would be hard enough running as a gay man.  Because you’re in a relationship I doubt you could keep it a secret for long.  I tried when I ran.  But you there are still some incumbent members who remember your grandfather…not to mention-“

 

“I am _not_ that man.”  His voice was tight, frustration being kept in check, but still bubbling just under the surface.

 

Yukiko was silent for a moment.  “I know you’re not.”  Her voice was firm, but the surety of it helped soothe his anger slightly.  “I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into.”

 

Ishimaru took a breath.  “Yukiko-sama…I know more than anyone what this means.  I appreciate your warning, but if it gives my family the chance to pay back our debts…to redeem our name in the eyes of the people of Japan…if my father can finally get a decent night’s sleep...then I’m going to do it.”

 

Again, nothing but silence came from the other end of the line, until, softly, “But this means more to you than that…doesn’t it?”

 

His thoughts drifted to the work he’d put into this.  The late hours into the night studying to stay at the highest level academically, even at a school as prestigious as Hope’s Peak.  The times he’d shunned friendship and hobbies to work forward to this goal.  The nights he’d hear his father talking to the shrine of his mother about how worried he was about their son.  Sitting in the hospital being told that he’d almost died from exhaustion.

 

But then, he thought of Mondo.  Of the other man’s smile, his hugs, snuggling close to him in the middle of the night only to wake up pressed into his chest…  Of Mondo in a suit…smiling with tears in his eyes…sliding a ring on his finger…

 

…Where did that come from?

 

“I-I suppose it does.”  His voice shook, trying to shake the image from his head.  It couldn’t happen.  Same-sex marriage was still illegal and if he was shooting for prime minister it wouldn’t do to have a marriage not recognized by the state.  …But then again…if he became prime minister…that could…

 

Yukiko was already talking again, but he hadn’t been listening.  “-to the capital building.  I’ll meet you there with the paperwork.”

 

He stopped that train of thought, but vowed to come back to it at a more appropriate time.  “Ah, paperwork?”

 

“Yes,” she affirmed.  “There are some forms you need to fill out if you wish to be on the ballot in April.  Have you also thought about what party you wish to run for?”

 

“Yes, I have.  Could you please bring the paperwork for the CDP?”

 

“Got it.”  There was the rustling of paper on the line.  “Good choice.  Didn’t think you’d go with the LDP anyway.”

 

“I don’t think they’d appreciate my stance on…certain issues.”

 

“Like how you want to call Oowada your husband instead of your boyfriend?”

 

Taka flushed, grateful that she couldn’t see him.  “Y-yes…”  She had always been an overly-direct woman but _how had she known that was what he’d been thinking of?_

 

“Alright then,” Yukiko continued, bowling over his bashfulness.  “Saturday.  Bring Oowada.  My wife wants to talk to him.”

 

“I will see you then.  Thank you again, Yukiko-sama.”

 

“It’s my pleasure Ishimaru-kun.”

 

The line clicked and she was gone.

 

Taka hung up the phone, reflecting on what she had said, and more importantly the things he had imagined.  Did he.  Did he really want to marry Mondo?  Make things official?

 

He didn’t have time to think more deeply on it as the door slammed open and Yuko hurried in, plopping herself in one of the chairs facing his desk.  “Alright, tell me everything.”

 

 


	4. Paternal Approval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update this in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Wish me luck.

Mondo had wanted to argue when Taka asked him to come to the capitol. He wasn’t one for politics himself, and despite working on it, he still felt out of place anywhere that was such an image of refinery. Too many of the stuffy old men there knew about his past and openly scorned him for it.

 

But he saw the earnestness in Ishimaru’s eyes…and the nervousness too.

 

Which is how he found himself riding in the morning Tokyo traffic to the capitol building, Ishimaru practically glued to his back. They made pretty decent time, all things considered.

 

After finding a place to park and assuring Ishimaru that ‘Yeah Baby, you look professional. No, they won’t turn you away if your tie is wrinkled,’ they headed towards the main door. Just as they were about to enter however, a familiar disgruntled-looking man walked briskly out, looking down at the files in his hands. He didn’t seem to see them, and walked right into Taka, scattering his papers everywhere.

 

“Ah, I’m so sorry I should have been-“ Ishimaru crouched down and started to pick up the papers but cut himself off as he caught sight of the other man, who’s own eyes widened in recognition.

 

“Kiyotaka? What are you doing here?”

 

“Ah! Father! Good morning!”

 

Takaaki Ishimaru looked much the same as Mondo remembered him, with intense scarlet eyes like his son and permanent frown lines with salt and pepper hair, but then again, the man had probably looked like a tired old man as a baby.

 

“Sir,” Mondo acknowledged him.

 

“Oowada,” Takaaki inclined his head towards Mondo in greeting, but the corners of his eyes got just a fraction tighter at noticing Mondo with Taka. It could have been a trick of the light though. He was normally pretty decent at keeping his face neutral in the few times that Mondo had interacted with him.

 

“We’re here to see Yukiko-sama,” Taka stated, voice projecting perhaps a tad too much.

 

“I’m here for moral support,” Mondo added, raising a hand.

 

“And you’re doing a wonderful job. Thank you, Mondo.”

 

Takaaki raised an eyebrow at the interaction. “’Moral support’ for what? Kiyotaka, surely you can see Miki-san yourself. She speaks nothing but praise about you.”

 

Mondo was about to argue that he was fantastic moral support thank you very much, but Taka latched onto something else. “Father, you’ve spoken to Yukiko-sama?” He handed back the papers he’d collected.

 

“Ah, yes I have. I detailed the security the night she won her election.” Takaaki organized his papers, his voice level. “Some people were threatening to riot around the area. They didn’t, thank goodness and…we had a very good conversation together after the party died down.” He looked up at his son, some deeper meaning hidden behind his eyes.

 

It was gone as soon as Mondo had seen it, and the elder Ishimaru man went back to his original line of questioning. “But why are you here to see her?”

 

Taka took a deep breath, his back straightening. “Because I am going to be running for the open seat in the house and she told me she would advise me! I am here to sign paperwork to make it official! May I please have your blessing, father?!”

 

Several people leaving the building or just walking by looked over to where they were standing, Ishimaru’s voice carrying quite a distance.

 

Takaaki frowned. “Kiyotaka, you hardly need my approval to do this. You’ve wanted to ever since…” He didn’t finish his sentence, but each of them understood what he had left unsaid. Since the scandal. Mondo wondered vaguely what Taka wanted to be before his bitch-ass grandfather launched him on the path towards politics.

 

“Regardless…” Taka’s head bowed and his fists at his side clenched. “I still wish for your support. Please Father.”

 

There was a beat of silence between all of them before Mondo saw Takaaki’s eyes soften, something he had only seen a couple of times, and always directed at his son. “Kiyotaka,” he called, and Taka’s head lifted in anticipation. Takaaki smiled and patted his son’s shoulder. “You know you always have my support.”

 

Another moment passed between them before both Ishimaru men immediately exploded into tears, startling Mondo and several more passers-by. They fell into each other, hugging and sobbing into each other’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you!” Taka wailed.

 

“I’m so proud of you!” Takaaki warbled back.

 

“I promise to bring honor back to our name and clear our debt!”

 

“I know you will!”

 

The praises and sobs went on for a bit longer before Mondo shuffled his feet and coughed, earning him a glare from the elder Ishimaru for ruining the moment. “It’s just that uh…” Mondo tried to not wilt under the detective’s steely gaze, “If we’re going to see Miki, we’re gonna have to go in soon. And I’m sure that…uh…you, Sir, have places to be. So…”

 

Mentally, Mondo was kicking himself. Daiya had never had this much trouble talking to Detective Ishimaru, but then again…he hadn’t been fucking the detective’s son. _Wait, no, don’t think about that right now what if he can read minds?!_

 

Takaaki huffed and pulled back from the embrace, letting Taka wipe his eyes and sniff messily. Slowly, the people around them, who had stopped in shock at two men openly sobbing on the steps of the capitol, began to move again.

 

Takaaki cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to say but you’re right Oowada.” He brushed off his trench coat and straightened his tie as much as he could. “There’s a big case the department is looking into. Promise me you’ll be safe.” His scarlet eyes darted to Mondo for a brief second before turning back to his son.

 

“Of course, Father.” Taka nodded firmly. “Good luck with the case! Justice will prevail!”

 

Takaaki chuckled. “I’m sure it will.”

 

He shifted his papers in his arms and started back down the steps to the capitol, his coat flapping behind him. Halfway down, however, he turned back. “Oh, Kiyotaka?” Taka looked up. Takaaki smiled fondly. “Your mother would be proud too.”

 

With that, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving tears to track down Taka’s face, a mixture of happiness and longing swirling in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fun fact. Takaaki canonically has the same drastic emotion shifts Taka has.
> 
> Updates should be more frequent now as I am going back to college shortly and I'll be able to write more. Thank you all so much again for the support for this fic and for the series. It means so much to me.


	5. So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should be more frequent now that I'm back in college.  
> (Having a set schedule and planned chapters helps ><)

 

  
Miki Yukiko’s office was small, but rather nice all things considered.  Plush carpeting silenced their footsteps as they strode in.  Taka had insisted on looking nice for this, despite just meeting with Yukiko, and even Mondo had dressed up.  He wasn’t in a suit like Taka, but he’d been sure to wear jeans with no holes or stains and a nice duster that reminded him of his gang coat. He’d also managed to tie his hair up.  It was nice enough by his standards, and if Taka blushing and looking away said anything, he actually looked _good_.

 

Miki looked up as they entered, her glasses perched on the edge of her nose.  A different face appeared over the back of one of the chairs placed in front of her desk, and before they could even offer a greeting, the two men were bowled over in a hug.  “Mon-kun! Ishi-kun!”  They were held out at arms-length as a wiry woman with blonde hair looked them over, her eyes crinkled in happiness.  “It’s so good to see you two again!”

 

“Ah,” Taka tried to get his footing under him again.  “It’s good to see you too Akiara-san.”

 

“Miki-chan told me everything!  I’m so excited for you!  You have to tell me everything!  What’s your plan?  Who’s your campaign manager?  Do you have a DJ for the party when you win?!  I volunteer!  Though I’ll have to work out the kinks with my new system, but I don’t think it’ll-“

 

“My dear,” Miki spoke softly as she placed a hand on her wife’s shoulder, a soft, fond smile on her lips.  “He hasn’t even signed the papers to run yet.  I don’t know if he’s thinking about victory songs yet.”

 

Akiara pursed her lips and crinkled her nose.  “Well he should be.  He’s got this shit in the bag.”

 

Miki’s eyes shifted to Ishimaru’s.  “I know he does.”

 

Taka startled at the surety of the statement, and looked to Mondo, who only greeted him with a soft smile and a kiss to the forehead.  “Fuck yeah he does.”

 

“ _Mondo!_ ”  Taka swatted at Mondo.  “Language!”

 

“ _Fuck yeah!_ ” Akiara echoed Mondo, pumping her fist into the air.  Mondo’s grin widened, and Taka started having second thoughts about having these two in the same room again, especially after what happened at the benefit ball.

 

“C’mon Mon-chan, let’s leave them to the boring shit.  There’s a new vending machine I wanna show you.”  Akiara grabbed Mondo’s wrist and started dragging him away.

 

“Ah,” Mondo stalled, sending Taka an unsure look. 

 

Taka straightened at the unspoken ‘ _Will you be alright’_. 

 

He gave Mondo a nod which Mondo answered with a smile and left the room, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

 

It was just Taka, Miki, and a rather impressive stack of paperwork now.

 

* * *

  

“There isn’t really a vending machine is there,” Mondo asked as soon as the door closed, already knowing Akiara’s true intentions.

 

“There is!”  Akiara gave him a look out of the corner of her eye.  “But,” her voice softened.  “I did want to talk to you privately.”

 

Mondo groaned and ran a hand down his face and stopped walking.  “Look…if this is about how difficult it’s going to be for us and how much I’m going to have to support him during the election, I get it.  I do.  People are shit bags.  I know,” then, quietly, “I used to be one of them. 

 

He shook his head.  “But I love him!  And if people have a fucking problem with it, that’s their God damn problem, not mine.  Why should I care?!  I don’t give two shits!”

 

“Mon-chan you’re shouting.”

 

“Ah…sorry.”

 

Akiara gave him a look he couldn’t quite understand.  “ _Do_ you care?”  Mondo paused long enough for Akiara to get the message and she nodded.  “It’s ok you know…”

 

“I just,” Mondo swallowed, reminding himself to keep a lid on his volume.  “I don’t want to be the reason he gets hurt.  He’s got enough of a target on his back without me adding to it”

 

Akiara hummed, more to herself than in answer.  “Walk with me.”

 

“I thought that’s what we were doing.”

 

She cracked a smile and punched his shoulder.  “Alright, don’t be a smartass.”

 

* * *

 

 

They ventured outside into the rather nice fall weather.  The trees around the House had started turning orange and yellow, and a fountain bubbled happily in the courtyard.  Men and women in suits mingled happily, some running into the building when they noticed the time.

 

“When Miki-chan started her campaign…I felt so selfish.  It would be so much easier for her to run alongside Itsuo…but I’m not Itsuo.  I never was, despite what anyone else thinks.  I’m Akiara.”  She bit her lip and looked out across the yard to the road busy with cars; each filled with people stuck in rush hour.

 

"And then I realized.  Miki wasn’t going to change even if I did.  She wasn’t going to stop loving Akiara.”  She paused.  “We had a whole fight about it.”

 

Mondo huffed, imagining what exactly Taka would have to say if Mondo proposed breaking up so Taka would have a better chance at office.  It definitely wouldn’t be a pretty fight.

 

“Is any of this making sense?”  Akiara asked.

 

“I think so.”  Mondo scratched the back of his head.

 

Silence fell between the two of them, comfortable, but heavy with unspoken words.  Mondo watched as a man in a suit walked up the steps of the Senate building, a little girl holding his hand.  She jumped up the steps, rather than walking up them, and her father had to pause every so often and wait for her.  He could see the little girl’s mouth moving quickly and her father nodding periodically as she talked.  The sight made him smile.

 

“Do you want to marry him?”

 

“I huh-what? I don-ah, hah, wh- I mean, fuck.”  The question caught Mondo off-guard and he could feel his face flush as the question actually sunk in.

 

Akiara gave it a valiant effort, but after a few moments, she erupted into peals of unbridled laughter.  “Ahahah!  Your _face!_ ”

 

Mondo’s face flushed even more, this time in indignation, but he waited for Akiara to calm down a bit.  People kept stopping and giving them weird looks though, which just made Akiara laugh even more.  She had no sense of shame at this point.

 

“Hehe, ah, Mon-chan I’m sorry,” she wiped a tear from where it slipped out at the corner of her eye.  “But you looked just like Miki-chan when I asked her to marry me.”  Her eyes gained a soft, faraway look.  “Ah, my wife’s so cute.”

 

Mondo huffed and looked back over to the steps where the little girl and her father had finally made it to the top.  “Doesn’t matter what I want, s’illegal right?  You and Yukiko got married in the US.”

 

Akiara rolled her eyes.  “Since when the fuck has the law stopped you?”  Mondo raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged.  “It wouldn’t be a ‘legal union’ per se in Japan, but you could still have a party, say vows and whatever…and for all intents and purposes…” She trailed off.

 

“Maybe…” Mondo conceded, looking down at the toe of his rather-uncomfortable dress shoes.

 

            Akiara gave him a curious but meaningful look for a moment before her demeanor changed to something lighter.  “Ah, but that’s in the future.  Let’s get him elected first, yeah?”  Mondo nodded, but otherwise remained silent.

 

            “C’mon!  I promised you a vending machine, right?”  Akiara started making her way back into the building.  “I think you’ll like it.  They’re selling miniature motorcycle keychains.”

 

That snapped Mondo out of his reverie.  “Wait really?”

 

Akiara giggled, and the two entered back into the building.  All thoughts about marriage and laws forgotten for now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Akiara is a trans lesbian.


	6. Girl Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life definitely got in the way, I don't have any excuse other than that....so...  
> but we're making headway now!

 

 

Ishimaru was officially in the race for the senate the moment he signed his name to the paperwork, but that didn’t mean he was done, as Miki reminded him.

 

“Have you chosen a suitable campaign manager?”

 

He sighed and shook his head.  “No…I don’t know if anyone I know would be suitable.”

 

Yukiko hummed, leaning back in her chair.  “You’ll want someone you know is going to represent you correctly…someone who knows what you want before you even do.”  She crossed her arms and a small, weary smile made its way to her lips.  “It’s not going to be easy…”

 

Just then, Ishimaru’s phone started ringing.  He grimaced and dismissed the call without looking at the ID.  


“I don-“ was all he could manage to get out before the phone started ringing again.  He sighed and Yukiko huffed out a laugh.

 

“I think you should take that,” she nodded to his pocket.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry about this,” Taka gave her an apologetic look before tapping to receive the call.

 

"I knew you’d pick up,” came the rather smug voice from the other line.

 

“Yuko,” Ishimaru whisper-yelled into the receiver, turning away from Miki.  “Is something wrong?  Did something happen? You know I’m in a meeting right now.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but...” there came the sound of shuffling papers and Ishimaru begged her to hurry up with what she had to say.

 

“I was wondering if you want me to go ahead and schedule a meeting for a campaign manager.  I know your campaign isn’t official yet,” Taka could hear the air-quotes around the word “official”. “But I think you should start looking into it.  I found a couple of promising ones and I figured I could interview them for you if you want.”

 

_Someone who knows what you want before even you do._

“I’m assuming you want to focus on same-sex rights, education, and traditional values, and this one guy’s resume is really promising.”

 

 _Someone who will represent you properly_.

 

"Taka….Taka….. _Kiyotaka_!”

 

“Ah yes, ah that is…no…”  Taka coughed, “Don’t schedule any appointments, I already have someone in mind.”

 

There was a pause on the other end before a light giggle came through.  “I should have known,” she laughed.  “You’re always on top of things.  Alright, see you tomorrow then!  Tell Representative Yukiko hi from me! Or not…that might be weird….”

 

Taka said goodbye to her and hung up, turning back around to see Miki with a smile on her lips.  “I knew you’d pick her.”

 

Ishimaru blinked, startled by Miki’s deduction. 

 

She caught onto his surprise and nodded.  “When I called you the other day, she gave me a rather extensive questionnaire to go through.” 

 

“Yes, we worked on that together so I could understand the situation before it came to my desk.  It’s a very efficient system.”

 

Miki chuckled.  “I bet it is.”  She shuffled through the papers on her desk and put the papers Ishimaru had just signed into a manila envelope.  “I expect good things Kiyotaka…” she leveled him with a look, her sea green eyes holding something just under the surface.  “You are what this country needs.”

 

* * *

 

 “You wanted to see me,” Yuko asked, popping her head in the door.

 

“Ah, yes please have a seat,” Ishimaru gestured to one of the two seats in front of him, but Yuko was already moving to sit down.  She sat, her heels clicking as she brought her legs together.  In her hands were several folders, organized by color.  She folded her small fingers primly over the stack in her lap.

 

“If this is about calling you during your meeting with Representative Yukiko, I’m sorry, but I needed to pin a meeting down if you were going to meet with someone.  Your schedule is already busy enough as it is and fitting someone in before you start running was going to be an issue.”  She began rifling through her folder.

 

“That won’t be an issue anymore, I’ve been given extensive time off for the duration of the race.”

 

Yuko paused with her folders, her smile wavering slightly.  “Ah…of course.”

 

The change in emotion caught Taka off guard.  “Harukawa-san…are you ok?”

 

Yuko sniffed and scrubbed her eye with the heel of her hand.  “Y-yeah, I just…”  She looked up and despite her best efforts, tears still hung at the corner of her eyes.  “I’m going to miss you.”

           

“Yuko, I-“

 

“It’s just…” she sniffed again, her voice warbling, “I actually enjoy working for you.  Accounting…was fine, but…”  She gave him a watery smile.  “You make me believe I can do more…that I’m actually doing something more with my life than filing and running taxes…”  She laughed bitterly, “I guess I’m just selfish…when you’re going to make the whole country feel that way.” 

 

She took a deep breath, steadying herself. “But I support you!  I’m going to tell everyone I know to vote for you! So, don’t give up!!!”  She stood and bowed, her voice rising.

 

Ishimaru sat for a second…a bit stunned at the confession.  “Yuko-san…I was going to ask you to be my campaign manager.”

 

Yuko stood back to her full height, slowly, her face a clear expression of surprise, tears still tracing their way down her cheeks.  “You…what?”  Realization dawned on her very slowly.  “But I…I have no experience doing that!  I don’t know if I can!  Why on earth would you choose me?”

 

“Because of your professionalism and your efforts to represent me already…”

 

"But..but I-"

 

"I've already made up my mind, Yuko-san, so you can't go changing it now!" 

 

Yuko started crying again, this time for a completely different reason.  She launched herself across the table, locking her arms around Ishimaru’s neck and burying her face in his shoulder.  “Thank you!  I won’t let you down, I promise!” 

 

Ishimaru smiled and patted her on the back.  “I know you won’t.”

 

 He let her cry a bit more before gently extracting her from his arms and handing her a tissue from the box he made sure to keep on his desk at all times.

 

 “Hey,” Yuko grinned, wiping at her makeup which had begun to streak, “Does this mean I get time off of work too?”

 

 “Neither of us get ‘time off’ Yuko-san.”  


“Damn it.  Can’t blame me for trying, I guess.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> VOTE ISHIMARU 2023
> 
> Come yell at me at GauntletKnight on tumblr or over on the discord


End file.
